Keeper and a Guardian
by Saba-chan
Summary: Oliver Wood and OC story, (Its Chapter FIVE!! WE TAKE FLAMES their funny [does anyone know how to work itallics?]):insert snip-it of chapter 6 here
1. And so the spider's web begins to spin

The wind tousled his short brown hair slightly as he rounded the goal posts on the end of the Quidich pitch. A smile could be felt, breaking its way to the surface of his face. His clothes whipping gently against his skin from the air rushing about him as he increased his speed. Abruptly he suddenly dived towards the green earth below him that came speeding closer to him, barely a foot from the ground in front of him he pulled back on the handle of his broomstick so it moved back into horizontal flight and let his legs dangle over the sides of the broom so they could lightly skim the green grass below. Letting out a boyish chuckle as he did " Flying, the only cure to clear the mind" he mumbled quietly to himself. "WOOD!!" Oliver looked in the direction the voice came from to see a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes grinning at him. Oliver leaped off his broom and to the ground raising his broom to rest on his shoulder in a smooth motion. "Potter! What's up?" he grinned back at Harry. " Nothing much, just thought I'd do a bit of early flying and then saw you out here on the pitch, you really are an amazing flyer!" Harry beamed at Oliver who grinned broader. "Say Potter, want to do some training?" He nodded his head in the direction of the Quidich pitch. "Sure". Harry mounted his broom and flew up above the ground with Oliver following suit. After a quick summoning spell they were both throwing the Quaffle around.  
  
------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
She sat curled up in the corner of a compartment on the Hogwart's express. Her Black robes wrapped around her shivering body. The compartment door rattled open and the face a kind old witch poked in " Were almost there dear, you should your things together alright love?" She smiled kindly at the young girl who looked up from her arms and smile back weakly "Yes, Thank you" The door was shut again and the girl rested her chin on he arms and looked out the window blankly and sighed " Where are you guys?" no louder than a soft whisper.  
  
The train slowly screeched to a halt at Hogsmeade station (right?), The young girl took out her wand and swished it in the air " Wingardium Leviosa" and her trunk floated into the air, and floated in front of her as she departed the train, making her way towards Hogwarts castle. As she caught sight of the castle for the first time she stopped to take in the view, "Welcome to your new home Sarah". 


	2. Time begins to turn

Hello Saba-Chan here, I'd like to thank two people who read and reviewed my story. To tell you the truth I was really surprised it got some reviews about a week posted on FF I was running about the room screaming with glee. Most likely the neighbours won't invite me over for lunch anymore... So the thank-yous go to (drum-roll starts up and a envelope on a red velvet cushion in placed in front of me. Pick the envelope on open it ceremoniously holds out the card) Captain Cornflake and Telemoo37!! Thank you and you can take this chapter as a sort of thanxs for you reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: (forgot one last chapter ^-^'') I don't own nothing not even this computer I type at merely an acquaintance, well the character Sarah does belong to me but that's all. --------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Oliver groaned inwardly as His History of magic class crawled on, very sloooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwly too Oliver thought to himself. He would have just gone off to sleep if it wasn't the small fact he had test coming up in a few days and History of magic wasn't exactly his best class. ^Just think Wood stay awake during this and you'd be considered a legend. Most likely erect a statue in my honour called something like "Wood the tireless! Survived a double of Professor Binns class" a national Hero, a prophecy to be precise^ Oliver chuckled to himself loudly " Mr Wood, would you like to share what you find so amusing about the massacre of Dundrety?" Prof. Binns droned slowly. Oliver felt he cheeks heat up as the class, well the third of the class that were semi-awake stared at him. " I uhhh.well.umm. heh.. errr...Sorry Professor Binns.." He let his head droop slightly as he slid further down in his seat. ^ God that was embarrassing. ..^ Oliver sighed lightly and brought his attention back to the class at hand, only to hear whispers behind him. ^Wha.^ " I bet he was thinking about when Flint got hit in the head by that bludger, and that's why he laughed I mean did you see the angle flints nose went at?" a small giggled followed this statement. " I know but you have to admit you think it was cute how Wood blushed! He would be the perfect guy to date!!! Popular, Quidich captain, and damn hot!!" A second voice whispered back to the first " A-huh! But you have a great challenge trying to get him to pay attention to you I mean all he thinks about is Quidich, Quidich and Quidich! Talk about a one tunnel mind!" giggles again then a sudden change of conversation to cosmetic charms and Oliver stopped listening but he couldn't help the small stab of pain when the girls said that, sure he's been told that before but it hurt that time, he didn't know why but it did. Did he really seem that shallow? Enthusiastic yes but shallow? From the sounds of what those girls were talking about they didn't know anything about him. Did they know he enjoyed reading Muggle mysteries? No. Did they know that he loved ancient legends? No. That he wrote songs sometimes? No they knew nothing about him he reassured himself ^ I'm not shallow, I'm not.^ as he turned his attention back to the difficult task of staying awake during Prof. Binns class but the stab of pain didn't fade as quick as his thought it would..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- -------- A.N: next chapter will be up.well it will be up when I get around to writing it. 


	3. The breath of life is given

(A.N. Curse homework *turns and gives a stack of homework the finger* yes well stupid teachers have been making me work extra hard and hand in assignments because it's last week but in one day I'm FREEEEEEEE!!!! So I'm here to say sorry for being so long in updating chapters but you'll be pleased to know my chapters are getting longer.I think. Oh yeah thanks to all the people who reviewed!! *huggles*)  
  
Sarah arrived at Hogwarts castle somewhat later than she had planned, the walk taking longer than she had hoped, her feet throbbing in pain and to top things off it decided to rain on her half way into the walk her leaving her how she was now shivering violently and frozen to the bone. Teeth chattering loudly she performed a small drying charm that at least semi dried her clothes, she didn't exactly want to perform a more powerful charm due to the fact her jaw was chattering too much to pronounce the spell correctly and end up setting herself on fire. Not exactly the smartest thing to do even though it would warm her up.before she would reconsider that spell she pulled open her floating trunk rummaging around for her thick, warm, soft cloak once finding it she pulled it out a brought it around her shoulders clasping it into place. Re-closing her trunk she made her way into the castle her trunk floating behind her.  
  
A delicious aroma flooded her senses as she walked further into the castle. Through a gap in a door to a brightly lit room, correction Hall. Sarah could see the entire school seated for dinner, which indeed did looked like a wonderful feast. Ignoring her stomachs complaints to join in on the food she thought over what exactly to do. ^ Well I can't just go in there, it would be very disruptive.the headmasters office? Yes that would e the wisest choice but where is it? ^. Just as Sarah turned to find the headmasters office she slammed into something flat and somewhat soft and fell back onto the ground with a rather painful thud.  
  
"Oww.." she mumbled while she rubbed her head " Geez..I'm Really sorry, are you alright? Not hurt too badly?" a Scottish accent asked her, Sarah looked up into a pair of grey-blue eyes filled with concern. "Yeah, I'm Ok. Thanks" She whispered quietly. The boy reached out his hand, which Sarah took and he helped her to her feet. Their gaze locked with each other's for quite a while it would seem as the hall started to empty with a loud buzz. They dropped their hand from the other like a bolt of lightning went through them. The crowd of students went past them without much notice to the two motionless figures. The boy scratched the back of his head "Uh.sorry..." Sarah let her gaze drop from his eyes and too the floor and murmured a Quick " Its alright" and excused herself only pausing to preform the levitation charm once again on her trunk and made her way into the great hall. She moved towards the teacher's high table where Dumbledore still sat talking animatedly to Professor McGonagall about how wonderful muggle sweets were, the variety, different flavours and kept repeating how fond of sherbet lemons he was. By the look on Mcgonagall's face the smile was definitely strained.  
  
Sarah walked quietly up to the space in front of Dumbledore to politely interrupt his conversation that had now moved onto skittles "-And here I thought skittles was a game! They are quite a delicious little candy! You would swear they were actually the real deal. The purple ones are my favourite, do try one Merv- oh hello there" Dumbledore's attention turned to the girl in front of him. " What seems to be the problem?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. " I'm the new transfer student, from Gripshuots, Professor Dumbledore" Dumbledore smiled through his long silvery beard " Ah! You must be Miss Mahannen. Yes, yes I was expecting you. I though you were going to be here earlier actually. Please do sit down you must be starved!" and with a swish of his wand Sarah was seated and had a steaming plate of steak pie, mashed potato, peas and gravy and a goblet of Pumpkin juice in front of her. Dumbledore's eyes gleamed mysteriously and smiled broader" Go on, tuck in! After your done well have you sorted! Got to have some where to sleep!" She smiled gratefully and started to eat. Sarah looked around the hall in awe. The ceiling was amazing it really looked like the night sky quite an impressive charm that one. As she continued to gaze she felt a fast sharp jab in her arm, and frowned had she imagined it? There it was again but the pain was intensified. Dropping her fork quickly she clutched her arm in pain and started to mutter under her breath a series of unidentifiable words as the pain burned and stabbed through her body, as her sight began to cloud over she slid off her chair still muttering her spell. Hitting the floor Sarah started to see black and felt blood trickle down her cheek and three identifiable stings of her flesh being cut, two on her arm and one on her back. Finally the pain subsided and the last thing she heard before drifting off in to unconsciousness was a Scottish voice asking, "What happened to her?!"  
  
(A.N. so here we are end of chapter three YEAH!! R&R!!!) 


	4. And the story is developed

(A.N: hello everybody gee I haven't updated this for ages!! I'm really sorry but I have an excuse really! I had to work extra shifts at my job and that was practically every night and I had to stay behind half the time meaning I slept in till one in the afternoon the next day and I was planing to update last Sunday but I had no week end what so ever then the evil reincarnate (my little bro) hogged the computer the entire time so I couldn't update before Wednesday because I was going on leavers, YEAH NO SCHOOL, but I just got back today bitten by mosquitos and I'm updating!!!! Yeah! So I'm sorry for being evil and not updating!! So here it is chapter four!  
  
Thankies to: Blue eyes - err I didn't realise that it was set on signed reviews thanks for pointing that out I changed it. I think. Richie- Thanks!! Your making me embarrassed!! PokElilpupE- Really? You like my use of detail?! I didn't even realise I was using detail in my writing! THANK YOU for the superb writer compliment gave me a really ego boost. Telemoo37- YAY review practically every chapter! I so glad you like it! Heres chapter 4 for ya. Captain Cornflake- Oliver is DEFINITELY sexy it the accent that got me. Mmmmmmmmmmmm.Wood is sooooo hot. Hehe  
  
~ thanks to everyone on your reviews have given me the inspiration to keep writing!~ ------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Oliver's point of view- She must think I'm really queer, I have been holding onto this girl's hand I didn't even know for the last hour, just gazing into her amazingly blue eyes that yet.looked sad. How many people do that to someone they just ran into? Obviously its just me..I'm so weird. I really should look away but, but I just can't its like a drug, a very powerful one I just can't get enough of. Well I'm not going to let go of her hand until she does.  
  
She drops my hand like a wild fire. Ah, the school just came out so there's the reason why she let go but I can't stop the feeling of disappointment so I decide to just shrug it off "Uh.sorry.." I say feeling that I sounded incredibly stupid when I said it. She looks at the floor and says very quickly it's alright and turns walking away to the great hall. She refused to look at me again; well okay maybe not but that how I saw it she must think I'm stupid or something. Could she think I'm shallow? I chew my lip.I'm not sure if I've seen her around her before she's definitely not a Griffindor.. wait could she? I curse my lack of observation skills when I'm in the common room sure lots of the girls talk to me but have I ever paid any attention to it? No I was to damn busy with my stupid Quidich plays. I freeze. Did I just insult Quidich? I groan Oh man I've got it bad and to make things worse I have no idea who this girl is!!!! With the sudden urge to smack my head against a wall I move out of my stationary position.  
  
Walking toward the great hall to see if I can get some food after all I missed my dinner staring into that .that Angel's eyes. What? I had to have something to call her it may be but that's what she was to me. A delicate Angel. I fall out of my stupor when Professor Dumbledore told her to sit down and eat. And with a swish of a wrist Dumbledore has her seated and a plate of steaming food in front of her. She seemed somewhat shocked at the fact that she had been knocked off her feet in such a fast motion that I couldn't help but grin the goofy grin that I knew was on my face. Dumbledore just then looked directly at me, and his eyes Glinted mysteriously "Go on Tuck in!" from that point everything went silent on me I saw Dumbledore's mouth move to say something else to the Angel but I wouldn't know what it was. ^Oh God.I must look like such a perve...^ Why oh why isn't there a spell that will let the earth open up and swallow you?  
  
The sudden clatter of metal brought me out of my mental conversation, as my eyes landed on HER. She just slid off her chair and hit the floor as I came running towards the Angel, MY Angel. I can see her jaw moving, is she chanting a curse? I didn't know but by the time I reached her side, Blood was trickling down her cheek and blood started to soak the sleeves of her cloak. Dumbledore had knelt down on the other side of her "What happened to her?!" I practically screeched it; I must have looked pretty hysterical as Dumbledore looked up at me. "Don't concern yourself mister Wood. Just fatigue from travelling." He looked down at the angel again stroking his beard thoughtfully. Fatigue my foot, I'll give you fatigue.I would have too if the logical part of my brain hadn't kicked in and wisely kept my mouth shut. Thank Merlin for logic.  
  
McGonagall had transfigured a chair into a levitating stretcher and the Angel had been placed upon it. "Thankyou Professor McGonagall, I'll take her from here." Dumbledore said kindly to the Professor and left. There I stood dumbstruck mouth gaping as they left. A Slight tap on my shoulder made me turn to see McGonagall. "Wood you should really be going to Griffindor tower. Having a Quidich match and all tomorrow." Nodding mutely, I turn to leave but spying something metallic on the ground I pause mumble something about grabbing a small snack before bed I turn to the table after a curt nod from a retreating McGonagall. Bending down I pick up a silver chain with a locket attached. Must be My Angels I figure out quickly. Leaving the great hall I pocket the locket (hey I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! What too corny? Sorry) I've got it bad for this girl I remind myself constantly on the way to Griffindor tower, I've been here for 6 years and I've just noticed this girl and fall hard, realising my like hood of finding my Angel again is pretty low considering I don't even know half the students in Griffindor that are in my year. How pathetic can I get? My brow frowns in determination, I 'm going to find my Angel if it kills me.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- 


	5. urrrg I really can't be screwed

A.N.Coffin lid opens slowly and Saba-chan rises out of it much like a stiff zombie, arms out stretched like Frankenstein 'I'm Aliiiiiiiiiiive, ALIIIIIIIIVE, really I'm alive. Although my brother won't be for long.' glares evilly at brother making annoying noises for 3 hr straight while sharpening a rusty blade. 'Veeery soon..' Brushes cobwebs off clothing, 'I would just like to say how damn addictive FF is. Every time I went online with the intention of uploading I got swept up in the wonders of creative fan fiction. So if you guys HAVE given up on me I'm sorry.' "So on with chapter..' checks chapter index 'ummm..5?'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Sarah's Point of view- "Sarah" I heard a deep familiar voice murmur. It sounds so distant I thought to myself. Opening my eyes I see nothing but darkness around me. "Where, Where am I?" I hear my voice mumble as I sit up to view the landscape. Something nudges me on my shoulder as I turn to see what it was I could just make out a shadowy outline as I squint. "Lumos flamardre" I whisper as a ball of light forms in my hand lighting the area around me. The features of the person next to me light up. My eyes widen "Taturke!" I gasp and fling myself at him and capture him in a hug. Taturke hugs me tightly back. I can feel my eyes start to water "Where, where's Rue and Heidyn?" I ask him as I pull away from our hug blinking back my tears. Then I notice for the first time the cuts on his face and neck, bruises on his cheekbone and one about his eye. Sensing my gaze he smiles weakly "I didn't get it so bad..." Taturke gives a kind of shifted gaze to his left and I follow his gaze to see two bodies lying on the ground. Not relying on my legs to keep me standing I crawled over to them. I cover my mouth with both my hands as I kneel next to the closest body. My eyes stung as the tears broke their way to the surface again. " Heidyn.Rue.there.there alive aren't they?!" My voice rises to a panicked cry. Taturke smiles very weakly at me "Only just..."  
  
Turning my gaze back to Heidyn and Rue collapsed on the ground. Heidyn had a cut on his scalp that had caused the blood to matter in his hair, gashes on his arms, bruised wrist like someone had stomped on it repeatedly and a swollen ankle that was braced in a makeshift splint obviously done by Taturke. Blood soaked his ragged clothes informing me there were more injuries underneath. I bit my lip as I saw Rue practically covered in blood, bruising, cuts and swelling. His lip cut, both eyes swollen shut, terrible gashes along his legs which both were braced most likely broken and a his shirt sleeve was ripped off and tied around his bicep to stop the blood that had flowed out of a deep cut I presumed, the cloth was dripping with red blood. A lone tear rolled down my cheek at the sight before me.  
  
I got a sudden shock as a hand grasped mine I looked down. "Hey there" Heidyn's voice croaked out, "hey." I whispered back to him. I could feel more tears make their way down my face. "Who.did this?" I say louder than I had been speaking since I first woke up. "Bounty Hunters.. they put a binding spell on us." Taturke's deep voice answered me. "If they didn't have that binding spell we would have whooped 'em good!" Heidyn let out a dry chuckle, and then winced in pain. "I think those bastards cracked my ribs." He mutter under his breath. The tears continued to streak their way down my cheeks as I sat in silence.  
  
"I need to heal all of your injuries." I stated breaking the silence. Heidyn eye's widened "You can't, these injuries are really bad, if you heal all three of us.you'd, you'd almost kill yourself or actually do!" He stuttered out. Taturke nodded vigorously in agreement. I gave them both a stern glare "I'm doing it, I've decided." They both still protested at me. Swallowing slowly, I licked my lips "It's, It's an order" Shutting my eyes tightly as I said that phrase, I hated doing it that way I always avoided giving out orders. It makes me feel as though I'm incredibly cruel, but I had to do it this way, I wanted them healed. They bowed their heads in defeat as I started to chant my healing spell, well if you would call it one. It would exchange my health for their injuries, but I couldn't care less for my health because it would heal them, " martncknil paramdani vousk garliosam zoust maktikln dures" I could feel the familiar sensation of warmth leaving my body and sharp icy shots of pain come to me. Falling backwards onto the stone ground. Opening my now swollen eyes as wide as I could manage and tried to sit up but I was gently pushed back onto the floor as two heads appeared in my vision. " Are you guys all healed?" Taturke's eyes were glistening with liquid. "Yeah, were fine" I smiled a thin smile "That's good, where's Rue? He's okay too?" I looked about the room for any sign of him trying to sit up again. I was pushed gently back again. "He's healed, just out cold still but he's healed" Heidyn reassured me. I calmed down a somewhat.  
  
Then feeling a familiar pull on my conscious I turned to my brothers "Heidyn, Taturke.I have to go, but you need to take this.." I took off my ring; it was a simple silver ring with a Celtic design that entwined perfectly with another ring of similar design. Separating the two I gave one to Taturke and replaced the other on my finger. "Keep this and we will stay connected. Okay?" They nodded mutely and I grasped one of their hands each. "I love you three dearly and I'm going to get you guys out of here. Got that? I'm going to get you guys out." The pull on my mind came stronger as I started to fall back. "We love you too Sarah, You need to find someway to take care of those wounds and fast We don't want you to die because of us, be careful okay? Heidyn said in his melodious voice before placing a kiss on my forehead, then followed by Taturke doing the same. "Stay safe little sister." I head him whisper before I was pulled into black.  
  
"-I cant see how she could develop more injuries by morning Albus, when you brought her here all she had was a few cuts and the fact that she was unconscious! That's all! And when I came to see how she was she was covered in injuries! Two broken Legs Albus! TWO!! What person gets two broken legs when there unconscious?!" That's what I first heard when I came to, keeping my eyes closed I continued to listen to the conversation. A warm tingling sensation shot through my leg taking the pain away with it. She must have just healed my leg "Poppy, Calm down. Just treat her injuries and things will be told in due time" Came Dumbledore's calm voice. If I had my eyes open I probably would have seen a Knowing Twinkle in his eyes. The lady sighed "Alright, Alright Albus what's a another mysteriously injured student? After all you seem to know everything, what should I care if you hold important information on this condition? Doesn't matter if its life threatening!" She sarcastically remarked in a frustrated voice. "AH! That's the idea Poppy, glad to see your trust in my judgement" Dumbledore merrily replied. Echoed footsteps entered the air informing me he had most likely left. My theory was confirmed when The lady started mumbling about how frustrating Dumbledore can be, also with the additions of what a crackpot he could be as the warm tingling went through all my injuries as the lady healed me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- -------------] 


	6. Meeting an Angel

A.N. Hi there! Once again I'm here with an update for a practically dead story. For my reviews THANK YOU!!! You're probably the reason why I've kept this story going!! And hopefully its formatted so its easier to read and longer!! ^-^  
  
I just checked my updates for this story and I had one more review from IloveDraco and I like to say thanks and you actually read my story voluntarily? *in shock*, but it also motivated me to upload this chap so yeah….  
------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Oliver's point of view- The snitch glistened like a ray of sunshine had been captured in Harry's hand instead. I grinned broadly, we won the game, our first game of the season and we won. Most people would probably think I was ecstatic, delirious, ready to kiss every member of the team and dance about like a loony but I didn't, sure I was happy, thrilled even but it was only the first game and we still had a long way to go before winning the championships. I sighed I have a great team, the absolute best in years. I landed on the ground of the pitch with a light thud and slapped Harry on the back  
  
"Brilliant Potter! Fantastic catch, I can't believe you were able to turn at such a sharp angle at that speed!" I turn to the Weasley twins "Fred! George! Fabulous defence and offence I'm glad to see our training sessions have really got you two at peak reflexes! Great job hitting that bludger into Flints head not once but Twice!!" I Chuckle along with the twins loudly.  
  
Angelina, Alicia and Katie the three chasers on the team stood next to the twins I grin broader "Amazing, absolutely amazing synchronisation out on the field there. Slytherin's chasers had no chance at all. Perfect timing, movement and passes! You girls were Brilliant. All of you were brilliant today but it still means same morning training guys."  
  
The team groaned together. "Unfair Wood……." "We've trained for ages, I've forgotten what my friends look like" "Damn" came simultaneous reply's of the team as the walked away "Hey look on the bright side guys at least he didn't do his victory speech, we'd be stuck here till dawn" came one of the twins voices. I grinned broader. They're a great team…  
  
I rested my broomstick on my shoulder as I walked off towards the locker room, digging into my Quidich robe pocket I pulled out the silver chain and locket. It was my angels I found the night before, I had to find her again, I tried the Hospital wing earlier this morning asking Madame Pomphrey if the girl was there but she told me no students were there and the last of them had been discharged no more than half an hour earlier.  
  
So I have no idea where my Angel is now. So hopefully she had at least went to the Quidich match so she may have been delayed and I might be able to find her. I change direction and walk fast making my way through the crowd of students; several Griffindor's stopping me to congratulate me on a great game.  
  
Smiling and saying a quick thanks to them before excusing myself and continuing my way through looking in every direction for any sight of the Angel. Now lets see…Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Griffindor, Slytherin and one two three glare.  
  
And so the mass of students went on, How difficult is it to find a student in this school?! Usually the same person pops up twenty times in my day! I groan as the realisation of the lack of luck in my life, well that would explain why my stalker club could always seem to find me even when I'm hiding out in a broom closet….  
  
I run a hand through my slightly tousled hair in frustration and then groan loudly. "Why does life have it in for me?" I ask no one in particular  
  
"Because you stand out in the open talking to thin air looking like a rambling nutter." a drawling voice stated and in the meantime scaring the hell out of me. I look at who had spoken and narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Malfoy" I spit it out like it was dirt in my mouth "What are you doing here? Gits are supposed to be down in the dungeons"  
  
Malfoy sneered at my remark "My, my how witty, bet you took all night thinking that one up "His gaze dropped from my face and then back up again with a glint in his eye "Practicing drag now are we?" Malfoy drawled out at me.  
  
I was confused drag? I don't cross dress. The confusion must have shown on my face. He moved his hand forward and snatched something from my hand holding it up for me to see, it was the Chain and locket it glinted in the sunlight. I frowned and glared at the annoying prat "Give that back, Malfoy"  
  
Malfoy smirked at me "Now, now why do you want it so badly, planning to wear it for Potter hmmmmm? I'm not sure if it suits you…" His eyes laughed at me as he kept the chain away from my grasp, sure I was taller than him but he was a speedy little bugger.  
  
"Oh I think it suits him well actually" came a soft voice causing both Malfoy and me to freeze, turn and see. Her. Black hair framed her glowing face, it was left out lose but with a few plaits in her shining tresses of hair. Her skin had a certain glow about it; lips coloured pink not lipstick but her actual lip colour. Her artic blue eyes sparkled.  
  
I could feel myself grin stupidly in bliss. My angel was right there in front of my eyes looking more angelic than ever. Her eyes turned to Malfoy as she spoke again "He has the right skin tone for silver jewellery, it would be perfect for him if there wasn't a small fact of it being mine."  
  
Quicker than I could register she had grabbed her locket back from Malfoy who was just as stunned. Clasping it around her neck she turned to me opening her mouth to talk again "Thank you for finding it for me, I was panicking when I couldn't find it this morning, So thank you again"  
  
Before I could say it was alright she had leaned up gave me a kiss on the cheek and started to walk off, she looked over her shoulder at me and called out "Great game by the way" and she walked off again disappearing into the crowd.  
  
My cheeks were burning, I must be blushing so bad but what could I care I got kissed by my Angel! Okay so it was just a kiss on the cheek but it was enough to make me keep grinning like an idiot. It was a great game…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ -------------  
  
R&R !! ~Saba-chan 


End file.
